


Bitten & Bled

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Series: Monster!Sides [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How logan became a vampire, LOGAN is referred to as LAGOT in this fic!, Monster!Sides, far out in the country where every one farms, ish, this is because the name 'Logan' did not exist in the 1200s but the name 'Lagot' did, this is me trying to be historically accurate, this takes place in medieval england, vampire!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: How Logan (Lagot) became a vampire over 800 years ago, as well as his first day in this new existence.Part of my Monster!Sides au





	1. Bitten

Oh, how Lagot _despised_ water fetching duty. It truly was the most painful chore needed for working the land. The trek for water lead him up and down the hilly countryside, and Lagot would rather have to till all the land they're allowed to work, with his _hands,_ then have to fetch water. Let one of his brothers do this work, they're all stronger than him anyway.

His legs ached as he finally reached the lake. He dropped the stick holding the two empty buckets from his shoulders and took a moment to sit on the ground. Looking at the sky, he frowned at the gathering clouds. “Of course, a storm should be coming _now_ of all times,” he muttered to himself, standing and picking up one of the buckets, dunking it into the crystal clear lake water. He placed the bucket on the ground and filled the other, lacing the stick through the handles of the buckets before lifting it onto his shoulders and setting back towards the farm.

As he trekked over the horrendously hilly terrain, the sky darkened further, and a flash of lightning overhead preceded rainfall heavy enough to water the fields for a week and a clap of thunder that shook him to his core. He tripped and dropped the buckets from his shoulders, cursing his luck as he stood up, empty buckets at his feet. Another flash of lightning had him unthinkingly running to the forest, buckets left abandoned on the wet ground.

He fell to his knees at the edge of the treeline, hand rested against the trunk as he caught his breath. He turned around to look out at the storm, content with sitting on the ground and waiting it out when he heard leaves crinkling behind him. He turned back to look deep into the woods, “Hello?”

He felt breath on his left ear and whipped around, but saw nothing. “Who’s there?”

A hand touched his shoulder, on the right this time. He spun around, nothing once again. He gulped, his heart was beating out of his chest. He turned back to look at the storm.

Two hands reached his shoulders, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as whoever it was whispered, “Stay still and I'll let you live.”

Lagot gulped but did not move.

“Good boy.”

The thing's grip on his shoulders tightened and pulled him to his feet as Lagot bit back a yelp of pain. It spun him around so he was facing it and it shoved him against the tree, one hand on his shoulder and the other pushing his head away. He was frozen with fear as the thing moved its head closer, he could see the gleam of sharp teeth out of the corner of his eye, before it plunged them into his neck, latching on like a leech.

Lagot screamed, the pain in his neck overwhelming him, but he quieted as the pain numbed and his brain became fuzzy. His vision blurred, but he saw the thing pull away from his neck before his eyes slipped shut. He felt the hands drop him to the ground before sweet, sweet unconsciousness took him over.


	2. Bled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagot wakes up and deals with this new... thing?
> 
> He handles it poorly, to say the least.

“...ot. Lagot!” 

He shot up from his position on the ground with a yell, not recognizing the figure leaning over him for a second before his mind caught up with his body.

His father sighed, a look of relief clear on his face. “You know how long you been gone?”

“Um…”

“Two days! We thought you were dead!”

Lagot sat up straight, ‘ _ Two days? _ ’ he thought, running a hand over his neck, feeling two bumps where the thing bit him, “So-- so did I.”

“What happened?”

Lagot bit his cheek and grimaced, his teeth felt sharper. “A- a demon... It was terrifying, black as night, like it was made of shadows, with sharp teeth. It told me to stay still or it would kill me!” Lagot turned his head so his father could see his neck, where he knew those bumps would be visible, “It bit me, and I fainted.”

His father blanched, and he kept staring at Lagot’s neck as he spoke. “Let’s… get back to the house where your sister can look at that. Can you stand?”

* * *

Lagot woke later that night with a gasp. His neck was throbbing under the piece of cloth loosely tied over it, and he rubbed at the spot.

His stomach growled, as it had been since his father found him, and he grimaced. He looked across the room at his brothers sleeping form and felt a pang as a sort of numbness overtook his mind. Without thinking, he stood and walked over to his brother, standing over him, staring at his neck. He swore he could hear his brothers heartbeat, could see the blood under his skin. His mouth started to water.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he grabbed his brother roughly and slapped his hand over his mouth do he couldn't cry out, before bending down and sinking his suddenly much sharper teeth into the soft flesh of his brother's neck.

The taste was euphoric, even more so as he hadn't eaten in days. His brother squirmed in his grasp, but any protests were muffled by the now clawed hand covering his mouth. His movements became sluggish after a few seconds and he stopped trying to shout into Lagot’s hand. 

The body slumped and Lagot dropped the now dry corpse.

Then he blinked.

And looked at what he had just done.

And screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this so much
> 
> Please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it/had any questions, leave a comment!


End file.
